


MMOM 22 - Is It the Hair?

by beren



Series: Is It The Hair? [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill comes to talk to Tom about something very important to both of them, which leads to a little experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 22 - Is It the Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta - credit to Soph for the title as well :). Oh and Soph has a new acronym - CIHAS; I think is stands for Can I Have A Sequel!

**Title:** MMOM 22 - Is It the Hair?  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking, twincest  
 **Summary:** Bill comes to talk to Tom about something very important to both of them, which leads to a little experimentation.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta - credit to Soph for the title as well :). Oh and Soph has a new acronym - CIHAS; I think is stands for Can I Have A Sequel!  
 **Word count:** 2,966  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Tom walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers and sat heavily on the bed with a sigh. He had drunk too much at the party the band had been dragged to and he was feeling a little sorry for himself even though the drive back to the hotel had mostly sobered him up. He was also a little confused and refusing to think about why. When there was a knock at the adjoining door to the next room, he wasn't really surprised.

"It's open," he said, loud enough to be heard from the other side.

They didn't share a room anymore, but more often than not Bill and he had rooms next to each other with a door in between and they only ever left it locked if Tom had a girl with him. Bill's head appeared round the door and he gave his brother the closest he could come to a smile.

"Are you going straight to sleep or can we talk?" Bill asked, seeming to be just a little on the nervous side.

Tom knew the signs, this was not about to be an idle conversation, so there was no way he was going to kick Bill out, even though he wanted to go to sleep.

"Come in," he said and stood up to put the coffee pot on, because otherwise he was going to fall asleep in the middle of whatever it was that Bill wanted to talk about.

He saw Bill walk in from the corner of his eye, but his twin didn't say anything and he continued playing with the coffee pot, trying to make it work.

"This crappy thing is broken," he eventually declared, glaring at it.

A slim arm reached out from behind him and flicked the switch on the wall and he turned to find Bill standing very close to him. Obviously he was still drunker than he had thought, because he hadn't noticed Bill's approach.

"The one in my room got me earlier," Bill said and Tom could tell his twin was trying to make him feel better.

He shrugged, as if he almost believed Bill.

"Let's sit down," he suggested, as he examined the thoughtful, but slightly worried expression on Bill's face.

When Bill got like this it was usually important, although one time it had been about nail extensions, but that had been the exception to the rule. As the coffee pot spluttered into action they both walked over to the bed and sat down.

"What's on your mind?" Tom asked in his best big brotherly tone.

Bill frowned for a moment, took a breath, went to speak and then stopped. It wasn't very often that Bill was lost for words, so Tom knew this was going to be big. He sat there and waited, because when Bill was like this there was no point in pushing.

"I think we're bisexual," Bill finally blurted out.

That was a bit of a shock and Tom reacted first as a teenage male rather than a twin, which was why he started to say: "Speak for your..."

Bill shut him up with a look that said among other things "Remember who you're talking to" and "If you finish that sentence I might have to kill you".

"I saw you checking out Georg's behind this evening," Bill said firmly in a tone that begged no argument, "and I don't blame you; he has a very nice behind."

Tom cringed, that was what he had been trying not to think about. Lately, especially when he'd had a few drinks, he had found himself looking at Georg a little too much. He hoped that Bill had only noticed because of the twin thing.

"That doesn't mean anything," Tom tried to protest.

"So if I tell you all about the other day when Georg came into my room wanting to borrow some conditioner," Bill said with a very calculating stare, "in nothing but a towel, still wet from where he'd started taking a shower, and how the water was glistening off his sculpted muscles and dripping down through those perfect abs; it's not going to do anything for you."

The mental image those words conjured up in his head was so unfair and so clear that he felt his cock twitch. He tried to banish it, he really did, but his slightly inebriated mind rather liked it and held on firmly. Tom groaned; Bill really knew how to hit below the belt.

"You're attracted to Georg," Bill said with a finality that Tom couldn't argue with, "for the record, I think I am too, but I'm not about to fight you for him."

This was all going rather fast and Tom let himself flop back on the bed, trying to get his head around it.

"I haven't said I agree with anything you've said yet," he pointed out, but he really couldn't protest too hard, "what makes you think I would care if you went after Georg."

"Because you're possessive and you'd be jealous as hell," Bill said, sounding more and more confident by the second.

"One guy doesn't make either of us bisexual," Tom pointed out; "for all you know it could just be the hair."

At that Bill laughed and Tom scowled even though he knew the reaction was deserved.

"I can just see how he'd react to that idea," Bill told him; "Georg, did you know you're attractive to other men because of your beautiful long hair? Yeah, that would go down so well."

Tom sat up again; he didn't like being so wrong footed by his little brother. He was usually the one who teased Bill, not the other way around.

"What makes you so sure you're bisexual?" Tom asked, deciding that outright denial was not going to work.

"We're," Bill corrected, "you're just a couple of months behind where I am in this."

The fact that Bill seemed to have been thinking about this for a while was a shock. Usually Bill told him everything and that his twin had never brought this up was a surprise.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was sure," Bill said a little sheepishly as Tom looked at his brother in shock, "and now I am. I thought it might be just cabin fever or something when I began to notice Georg, but I've been looking around and it's not just Georg."

Tom chewed his lip ring thoughtfully.

"You've really been thinking about this, haven't you?" he said as he began to realise that this was about as far from the crazy ideas Bill sometimes had as you could get.

Bill nodded.

"The thing that gets me is I never noticed before," Bill replied in an open tone; "I began to realise I look at guys all the time. I just don't know how long I've been doing it, because it just never registered before. I've come to the conclusion the preconceived notions of our society had me blinkered."

Tom looked at Bill very evenly.

"You read that last bit somewhere," was his conclusion.

Bill grinned.

"Yeah," Bill admitted before becoming serious again, "but I really am surprised; I would have thought I would have noticed before now. We're nearly eighteen for heaven's sake and your hormones at least have been going since you were ten."

"Maybe there was nothing to notice until now," Tom suggested, mulling the idea over in his head idly, "people can change after all. Puberty made us one track, but post-puberty is deciding to mess with our heads."

Only after he'd said it did Tom realise that he was agreeing with Bill and he put his head in his hands. He really didn't need this complication and he was still worried that it was some big hormonal mix up thanks to being with the same people day in day out without a break for months.

"You might be on to something there," Bill acknowledged just when he wished his twin wouldn't.

"But how am I supposed to be sure?" Tom asked, finally admitting to himself that this was real and Bill had a point, but not feeling totally secure in that conclusion. "It's not as if I can walk up to Georg and say 'Give us a kiss' is it?"

Bill's mouth twitched with amusement at that, even though his brother was clearly trying to maintain a serious air.

"Not unless you want your face smashed in," Bill acknowledged; "I think Georg is a problem for another day. If you decide you want to I'll help you hook him later."

Tom wasn't sure if that idea filled him with dread or glee; when Bill set his mind to something, nothing stopped his twin and he suspected Georg wouldn't have a chance, but he was a little nervous about being part of one of Bill's plans.

"If you want to try kissing a guy you could kiss me," Bill offered and startled him out of his thoughts.

For a moment he just stared at Bill and tried to decide if he had heard what he thought he had heard.

"But you're my brother," he finally spluttered out.

"So?" Bill asked as if that was no object. "It's just an experiment; it's not as if I'm demanding undying love here. Sorry, but you're not my type, I prefer my men less skinny."

Tom sat there for a bit longer, trying to work out if he should be offended or not.

"But you’re my brother," was the rather ridiculous repeat that eventually came out of his mouth.

"And I'm a guy," Bill countered; "contrary to what half the world seems to think I am hiding guy bits down there."

Tom didn't know what to say.

"You can say no," Bill finally said when he just sat there doing nothing; "it was just a suggestion. I thought it might be easier to try with me and then move on to other targets when you're sure. You showed me how to wank for heaven's sake; I didn't think kissing was much different."

Put that way, Tom's shock began to ebb away, after all Bill was only suggesting a little kissing as an experiment. That couldn't really be counted as incest could it? Neither of them seriously wanted a relationship with each other beyond the brotherly one they had, so it wasn't wrong. Rather than saying anything and getting himself more confused Tom just leaned in towards Bill and put his lips to his twin's.

The first touch was awkward and the angle was wrong, but Bill fixed that by moving and Tom found himself being dragged into a kiss that very quickly turned passionate. Bill opened his mouth, flicking the tongue stud over Tom's lips and Tom found himself answering in kind and suddenly they were French kissing like their lives depended on it. When Bill's arms wound around him, trying to pull him closer, Tom went and put his own arm around Bill's waist. Only when his brain finally caught up with what he was doing and pointed out that he was really enjoying kissing another boy, let alone the fact that this boy was his brother, did he pull back.

Bill's lips were pink and just a little swollen and he couldn't help wondering if his own were the same.

"Wow you’re a good kisser," Bill said, seemingly totally at ease with the whole situation.

That was the thing about Bill, once Bill decided something was the right thing to do, nothing cold sway him. Tom was still having a few issues, but he couldn’t deny that the same was true of Bill.

"So are you," he admitted; "you should try it on more people."

That made Bill grin.

There was only one problem, they had been close, but not close enough for Tom to really be sure he wasn't reacting to just the kiss rather than the fact that he was kissing a boy. His neither regions were definitely interested in the whole proceeding, but he wasn't sure if his hormones were mistaking Bill for a girl.

"Maybe we should try that again," he suggested, feeling a little silly, "when we're a little closer. Just to make sure it's really a boy/boy thing and not just a kissing thing."

Bill didn’t appear to have any objections to that if the way his twin was nodding was anything to go by.

"Let's lay on the bed," Bill decided, moving on to the duvet and spreading out his long frame; "pretend we're really making out."

Tom nodded and climbed on beside his twin. It felt very odd lying down next to Bill thinking what he was currently thinking, but this was an important experiment, so he put that aside. He really did want to know if he was bisexual and their approach might not have been particularly scientific, but Tom knew for them it would work.

As soon as he took his place, Bill hooked a leg over his and lifted up to lean over him. It wasn't quite what he had expected because if Bill had been a girl he would have been the one taking charge, but he didn't object when Bill leaned down for a kiss. The fact that he could feel Bill's erection pressing against his hip rather underlined the fact that his brother was very much male and, when Bill moaned into the kiss, it drove the last vestiges of confusion from Tom. He was very much into kissing another boy.

As they kissed, he wound his arm around Bill and hooked his leg over Bill's so that they were both pressed close and he found out why Bill had been moaning. The pressure on his erection was wonderful and he couldn't help moving his hips against Bill to find more. Bill writhed against him as well and it was more than intoxicating.

Their kiss became deeper and more passionate and it was very different than kissing a girl. They were both vying for dominance and neither of them was backing down and the kiss was hard and desperate and all about sexual gratification. When Bill's arm slipped between them and into his boxers, gripping his erection in urgent fingers he almost surrendered, especially as Bill fisted him as well as possible from their current angle and his brain all but melted. However, he was not going to let his little brother win this one and he managed to loop his arm round to Bill's front and replied in kind.

That was the point where it became obvious that Bill had not had anywhere near as much practice with another human being as Tom had, because Bill relaxed backwards almost instantly. Tom rolled to the dominant position, but neither of them stopped what they were doing.

Having another boy's cock under his hand was very different than touching his own and very, very different from what he would be doing with a girl, but Tom liked it. He broke the kiss, gasping as he worked his hand over Bill and Bill worked him, and it was an incredibly heady experience.

He wondered what it would be like to have Georg's cock in his hand and it seemed impossible, but he was sure he became harder at the thought. In fact the idea of Georg underneath him, naked and writhing to his touch was about all he needed to go the extra step and he found himself bucking against Bill's hand and trying to muffle his shouts of pleasure in Bill's shoulder. Bill went only a moment later, shuddering against him and if the momentary pain was anything to go by, leaving teeth marks on his collar bone. It was very gratifying and for a while Tom just lay there, not moving, letting his system recover.

Eventually, however, they had to move and Tom rolled off Bill, breathing hard and trying to put his brain and his clothes back together. That had quite honestly been amazing and looking at the glassy eyed expression on Bill's face, Bill thought so too. He had never in a million years believed that he could be so turned on by another boy, but his body had just proven that wrong.

"Okay," he said as thoughts whirled round his head, "we're bisexual."

"Told you," was all Bill replied.

There was only one niggling doubt in Tom.

"You're sure this isn't some really twisted twin thing?" he voiced his doubts.

"Sure," Bill replied, sitting up; "sorry, big brother, but I wasn't actually thinking about you. How about you?"

"Georg," Tom admitted with a sheepish grin.

If Bill had been a girl he would have been rewarded with a slap in the face for that admission, but Bill just grinned. He wiped the even vague notion of Bill being a girl from his mind, because that would just have been very, very bad and very, very wrong.

"I think I will sleep like a log now," Bill said, looking very satisfied and standing up; "after I take another shower and change that is."

Bill's t-shirt looked very sticky at the front and Tom was beginning to realise his felt rather uncomfortable as well.

"Me too," he agreed, rearranging his clothes carefully.

"We'll put operation 'Get Georg for Tom' into action tomorrow," Bill said while wandering across the room back to the adjoining door; "he'll be yours within a week."

The relaxed feeling became panic for a moment, but then Tom decided it wasn't worth worrying about something he couldn't change. Bill would achieve what Bill set out to do and really it was Georg who was the one with a problem. As Tom headed for the bathroom, he idly wondered what it would be like to blow Georg.

**The End**


End file.
